universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate
Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate is the ultimate all-stars collection of both EWBR and EWBR: Revival, which every character from past games get in. Gameplay It's played similar to the other two with the same styles of the Calamity Trigger Series. Modes *Exhibition *Campaign Mode (The Ultimate Role of L) *City Trial *Online Mode *Shop *Training *Options 'Roster' *Izuku Midoriya (Revival) *Katsuki Bakugo (Revival) *Shoto Todoroki (Revival) *Hero Killer: Stain (NEW!) *MegaMan Volnutt (EWBR) *Travis Touchdown (EWBR) *Juliet Starling (Revival) *Kazama Kiyru (Revival) *Goro Majima (Revival) *Ryo Hazuki (Revival) *Jack Cayman (EWBR) *Emerl (Revival) *Bonanza Brothers (Revival) *Geno (EWBR) *Dimentio (NEW!) *Fawful (EWBR) *Bandana Dee (EWBR) *Krystal (EWBR) *Blaziken (EWBR) *Swampert (EWBR) *Sceptile (EWBR) *Deoxys (EWBR) *Rotom (NEW!) *Zoroark (NEW!) *Decidueye (Revival) *Primarina (Revival) *Tapu Koko (Revival) *Zant (Revival) *Toon Meta Knight (EWBR) *The Masked Man (Revival) *Ashley (Revival) *Takamaru (EWBR) *X (Revival) *Zero (Revival) *Rashid (Revival) *Strider Hiryu (EWBR) *Dante (Revival) *Morrigan Aensland (EWBR) *Demitri Maximoff (Revival) *Felicia (Revival) *Leon Kennedy (EWBR) *Batsu Ichimonji (Revival) *Hayato Kanzaki (Revival) *Captain Commando (Revival) *Amaterasu (Revival) *Viewiful Joe (EWBR) *Frank West (Revival) *Asura (EWBR) *Spider-Man (Revival) *Venom (Revival) *Carnage (EWBR) *Gambit (EWBR) *Black Panther (NEW!) *Scott Pilgrim (EWBR) *Ramona Flowers (Revival) *AJ Styles (Revival) *Roman Reigns (EWBR) *Seth Rollins (Revival) *Dean Ambrose (EWBR) *Bray Wyatt (EWBR) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NEW!) *Daniel Bryan (NEW!) *Braun Strowman (Revival) *Chris Jericho (Revival) *Ryback (EWBR) *Bloom (Revival) *Stella (NEW!) *Icy (Revival) *The Eds (EWBR) *Blossom (Revival) *Bubbles (LwG4 NEW!) *Buttercup (EWBR) *Mojo Jojo (NEW!) *Courage (EWBR) *Johnny Bravo (Revival) *Samurai Jack (EWBR) *Scaramouche (Revival) *Robotboy (EWBR) *Robin (EWBR) *Starfire (LwG4 NEW!) *Cyborg (EWBR) *Beast Boy (LwG4 NEW!) *Raven (EWBR) *Slade (EWBR) *Firefly (LwG4 NEW!) *Chowder (LwG4 NEW!) *Mordecai and Rigby (EWBR) *Rex Salazer (Galaxy NEW!) *Lance (EWBR) *Ilana (Revival) *SpongeBob SquarePants (YTPguy NEW!) *Man Ray (EWBR) *Dennis (EWBR) *Danny Phantom (EWBR) *Nacho Libre (NEW) *Chiro (Revival) *Star Butterfly (Nova NEW!) *Wreck-it Ralph (YTPguy NEW!) *Hiro Hamada (EWBR) *WALL-E (EWBR) *Hans Solo (EWBR) *Roxas (Revival) *Ladybug (Revival) *Cat Noir (Revival) *Beth Tezuka (EWBR) *Dan Vs. (EWBR) *Stan Marsh (Revival) *Kenny McCormick (Revival) *Jotaro Kujo (NEW) *Josuke Higashikata (EWBR) *Giorno Giovanna (Revival) *DIO (NEW!) *Yoshikage Kira (EWBR) *Diavolo (NEW!) *Inuyasha (EWBR) *Sailor Moon (NEW!) *Sailor Mars (EWBR) *Sailor Mercury (NEW!) *Sailor Venus (Revival) *Sailor Jupiter (NEW!) *Akemi Homura (EWBR) *Medeka Kurokami (Revival) *Future Trunks (EWBR) *Future Mai (Revival) *Goku Black (NEW!) *Panty Anarchy (Lawl NEW!) *Stocking Anarchy (Lawl NEW!) *Takashi Komuro (Revival) *Gon Freecss (NEW!) *Killua Zoldyck (Revival) *Ryūko Matoi (EWBR) *Eren Yeager (Revival) *Ken Kaneki (Revival) *Yami Muto (NEW!) *Jaden Yuki (Revival) *Yusei Fudo (EWBR) *Yuma Tsukuma (NEW!) *Yuya Sakaki (NEW!) *Yusaku Fujiki (NEW!) *Karas (Revival) *Casshern (EWBR) *Tekkaman Blade (EWBR) *Ruby Rose (Lawl X NEW!) *Weiss Schnee (NEW!) *Blake Belladonna (EWBR) *Yang Xiao Long (Revival) *Ikuro Hashizawa (EWBR) *Saya Kisaragi (NEW!) *Goblin Slayer (NEW!) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (NEW!) *Taizo Hori (EWBR) *Bravoman (Revival) *Wonder Momo (Revival) *Valkyrie (EWBR) *Jin Kazama (Revival) *Asuka Kazama (Revival) *Lili (Revival) *Dampierre (EWBR) *Lloyd Irving (Revival) *Squall Leonhart (EWBR) *Neku Sakurada (EWBR) *Sub-Zero (EWBR) *Milenna (Revival) *Kitana (LwG NEW!) *Jade (EWBR) *Erron Black (Revival) *The Kusagari (EWBR) *John (EWBR) *Spikes (NEW!) *Casi (LwG4 NEW!) *Jimmy (EWBR) *Yumi (LwG4 NEW!) *Ryu Hayabusa (Revival) *Kasumi (Revival) *Nakoruru (LwG4 NEW!) *Alex Mercer (Revival) *Cole MarGrath (EWBR) *Gray Fox (EWBR) *Raiden (EWBR) *Franklin Clinton (Revival) *Michael De Santa (Revival) *Trevor Phillips (LwG4 NEW!) *Johnny Gat (LwG4 NEW) *Athena Asamiya (Revival) *Snide (Revival) *Willy Wonka (ARL NEW!) *The Terminator (NEW!) *Sho Minazuki (EWBR) *Naoto Shirogane (Revival) *Aigis (Revival) *Osihi Kawaii (Revival) *Reaper (Revival) *Soldier 76 (Revival) *Orendi (Revival) *Asuka (Revival) *Tenshi Hinawani (Revival) *Gunvolt (Revival) *Mettaton (Revival) *The Mask (Revival) *Serious Sam (NEW!) *Prinny (Revival) *Nobunaga (EWBR) *Buck (EWBR) *Mike Jones (Revival) *Elite Beats Agent (EWBR) *Twisted Fates (EWBR) *Hatsune Miku (Revival) *Swagmaster (EWBR) *Nick Diamond (NEW!) *Pepsi Man (Revival) *Hawk the Thief (Revival) *Cuphead (Revival) *MegasXLR (NEW!) *Ultron (Revival) *Thanos (Revival) *Jim the Knight (EWBR) *Kawaii Kun (Revival) *Agito90 (EWBR) *Stocking Rose (EWBR) *Kukumi Ishizuka (Revival) *Fiona Blazela (Revival) *Arata K+F (NEW!) *Waluigi (NEW!) *Luigi Doll (EWBR) Echo Fighters *Lilith (Morrigan) *Chibiterasu (Amaterasu) *Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe) *Dark Bloom (Bloom) *Brick (Blossom) *Boomer (Bubbles) *Butch (Buttercup) *Robotgirl (Robotboy) *Red X (Robin) *Blackfire (Starfire) *Grid (Cyborg) *Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Anti-Bravoman (Bravoman) *Kei (Yumi) *Rera (Nakoruru) *James Heller (Alex Mercer) *Evil Cole MarGrath (Cole MarGrath) *Carl Johnson (Franklin Clinton) *Tommy Vercetti (Michael De Santa) *Claude (Trevor Phillips) *Johnny Gomez (Nick Diamond) *Mugman (Cuphead) Stages *Elite Warrior Arena *Final Destination (Smash Bros.) *Sports Festival Stadium (My Hero Academia) *Hosu City Urban District (My Hero Academia) *Gesellschaft (MegaMan Legend) *No More Heroes Motel (No More Heroes) *San Romero High School (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Kamurocho (Yakuza) *Soutenbori (Yakuza) *Hazuki Residence (Shenmue) *Death Watch (Madworld) *Metal Depot (Sonic) *Rooftop Heist (Bonanza Brother) *King Dedede's Castle (Kirby) *Castle Bleck (Mario) *Super Peach Castle (Mario) *ThornTail Hollow (Star Fox) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) *Sky Pillar (Pokemon) *Vast Poni Canyon (Pokemon) *Bridge of Eldin (Zelda) *New Pork City (Mother) *Ashley's Mansion (WarioWare) *Murasame Castle (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Skies of Honor (Street Fighter) *Kazakh City (Strider) *Limbo City (DmC) *Deserted Chateau (Darkstalkers) *Tower of Arrogance (Darkstalkers) *Fetus of God (Darkstalkers) *Taiyo High School (Rival School) *Downtown Neo Tokyo (Star Gladiator) *Metro City (Captain Commando) *Ark of Yamato (Okami) *Movieland (Viewtiful Joe) *Willamette Parkview Mall (Dead Rising) *Demigod Fleet (Asura's Wrath) *Daily Bugle Tower (Spider-Man) *Maximum Mayhem (Spider-Man/MUGEN) *Days of Future Past (X-Men) *Wakanda (Black Panther) *Lee's Palace (Scott Pilgrim) *Wrestlemania 31 (WWE) *Wrestlemania 32 (WWE) *Wrestlemania 33 (WWE) *Wrestlemania 34 (WWE) *Alfea (Winx Club) *Dark Dimension Domino (Winx Club) *Edtropolis (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *The City of Townville (Powerpuff Girls) *The Monkey Empress (Powerpuff Girls) *Nowhere (Courage) *Bollywood Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Future City (Samurai Jack) *Aku's Lair (Samurai Jack) *Bay City (Robotboy) *Titan's Towers (Teen Titan) *The End (Teen Titan) *Gotham Night (Batman) *Pops's House (Regular Show) *Taste of Marzipan (Chowder) *Abysus (Generator Rex) *Sherman High (Sym-Bionic Titan) *The Meralair (Spongebob) *Shell City (Spongebob) *Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *Monte Albán (Nacho Libre) *Suggazoom City (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Butterfly Castle/Diaz Household (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *San Fransokyo (Big Hero Six) *Takodana (Star Wars) *Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts) *The Eiffel Tower (Miraculous Ladybug) *See-Through Zone (Bravest Warriors) *Case Paradiso (Dan Vs.) *South Park (South Park) *Cairo Street Rooftop (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Morioh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Colosseum (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Higurashi Shrine (Inuyasha) *Tokyo Tower (Sailor Moon) *Silver Millennium (Sailor Moon) *Hakoniwa Academy (Medaka Box) *Ruined City (Dragon Ball Super) *Daten City Church (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Rika's House (Highschool of the Dead) *Heaven's Arena (HUNTERxHUNTER) *Honnōji Academy (Kill la Kill) *The Wall of the Colossal Titan (Attack of Titan) *Jason's Torture Chamber (Tokyo Ghoul) *World Riding Duel Grand Prix (Yu-Gi-Oh) *LINK VRAINS (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Daigo Temple (Karas) *Wasteland (Casshern) *Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay (Tekkaman Blade) *Cliffside Forest (RWBY) *Black Cargo Train (RWBY) *Shrine of the Elder (Blood C) *The Underground (Dig Dug) *Bravo City (Bravoman/Wonder Momo) *Tiger Dojo Tokyo (Tekken) *Pink Pop Playroom (Tekken) *Fire Imperial City Center (Soul Calibur) *Tower of Salvation (Tales) *Ultimecia Castle (Final Fantasy) *Scramble Crossing (The World Ends with You) *Lin Kuei Temple (Mortal Kombat) *Jade's Desert (Mortal Kombat) *Caldera (Red Steel) *Time Station (Ape Escape) *Dexter's Island (Ape Escape) *Seaside Resort (Ape Escape) *Sky City Tokyo (Dead or Alive) *New Zack Island (Dead or Alive) *Banquet of Nature (Samurai Shodown) *Hive Assault (Prototype) *Alden's Tower (InFAMOUS) *Shadow Moses Incident (Metal Gear) *Abkhazia (Metal Gear) *Los Santos Tour (Grand Theft Auto) *Sandy Stores (Grand Theft Auto) *Saints HQ (Saint Rows) *Sledge's Ship (Power Rangers) *Wonka's Chocolate Factory (Willy Wonka) *Salivation Hawk (The Terminator) *Top of Tartarus (Persona) *Darknight Hollywood (Overwatch) *Asakura (Senran Kagura) *Data Factory (Azure Gunvolt Striker) *The CORE (Undertale) *Captain Gutt's Ship (Ice Age) *Captain Bell's Caves (Startropics) *Romancing Meowzilla (Elite Beats Agent) *Celebrities Deathmatch Arena (Celebrities Deathmatch) *Neo Miku City (Vocaloid) *All Bets Are Off! (Cuphead) *Titans (Avengers) *Hectare City (No More Anarchy) *Hero's Face (No More Anarchy) *Waluigi's Pinfall (Mario) *Tetris *Garry's Mall (Gmod) *TF2 Mario Kart Map (Gmod) *TF2 Ghost Fort Map (Gmod) *Cosmic Coaster (Wonderworks) *Lewis's Mansion (Mystery Skull) *CarnEvil *Franzea (Loco Roco) *Crazy Bus *All In *Training Room Special Attacks Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Calamity Trigger